


Te quedaste...

by MBHommels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Schalke 04, Germany, Hömmels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHommels/pseuds/MBHommels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni se quedó en Schalke, y Mats está feliz porque no tendrá a su mejor amigo tan lejos en otro país. Y Benni se quedó por dos razones, una de las cuales Mats ni siquiera imagina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gay por mi mejor amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto no fue exactamente lo que tenia en mente cuando la idea de este fic vino a mi cabeza, pero me gusto, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste.

-¿Ya viste? tu minero favorito se queda.

Dijo Marco sentándose a su lado, se encontraban en la gira de pre temporada del equipo la cual iba excelente hasta ahora por cierto. En cuanto escucho “minero” Mats sabía que Marco se refería a Benni.

-¿Se queda en dónde?

-En Schalke, mira –Marco le paso su teléfono, en la pantalla una foto del Instagram del equipo de los mineros, era una foto de Benni, se veía muy lindo (no es que lo fuera a decir en voz alta alguna vez) que decía “#WelcomeBack”.

Entonces Benni no iba a irse a Inglaterra como todos los rumores apuntaban, iba a quedarse en su equipo. Mats iba a tener a su mejor amigo a tan solo un corto viaje de media hora en auto, y no un viaje de aproximadamente hora y veinte en avión a Londres, en otro país, no es que el haya hecho una investigación en cuanto los rumores empezaron, por supuesto que no.

-¿No estas feliz Mats? Podrán seguir teniendo sus fiestas de pijamas.

-No tenemos “fiestas de pijamas” Marco, no somos niñas pequeñas.

-Pero ¿Entonces porque pasas tantas noches en su casa? ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

-No son muchas noches, solo cuando tenemos día libre y no te oculto nada, me quedo allá porque se me hace tarde y Benni no quiere que me pase nada.

-´Benni no quiere que me pase nada´, son tan lindos, ¿Cuándo llega mi invitación a la boda?

-No vamos a casarnos Marco, somos solo mejores amigos.

-¿Mejores amigos que se aman secretamente?

-No Marco, solo mejores amigos.

No es que fuera admitir ante Marco que le encantaría ser más que solo el mejor amigo de Benni, nunca oiría el final de ello. Tampoco es que le fuera a decir alguna vez a Benni, no iba a arruinar su amistad solo porque repentinamente se había convertido en “gay por su mejor amigo”, y realmente solo por Benni, de verdad.

El día que se dio cuenta del hecho de que, si, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, lo dejo un poco en shock, porque a él no le gustaban los hombres, en absoluto…pero definitivamente le gustaba Benni, mucho.

La forma en que sonreía, como esa sonrisa podía convertir el día más oscuro de Mats en el más brillante en tan solo un segundo, su alegre risa tan contagiosa, su cabello tan suave, el cual Mats acariciaba sin que Benni se enterara nunca cuando este se quedaba dormido contra el en sus noches de película. Todo en Benni era perfecto, y si, Mats estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

-Por favor, como si no viéramos las miradas de cachorrito enamorado que se dan cuando creen que nadie está mirando en los entrenamientos de la selección –Marco lo regreso al presente.

-No seas tonto Marco, no nos vemos de ninguna forma en particular –Porque él estaba enamorado de Benni, pero Benni de él no ¿Verdad?

*****

Benni estaba feliz de estar de regreso, de haberse quedado en este equipo y no haber iniciado una aventura en Inglaterra. Schalke lo necesitaba y él no iba a dejarlos, además puede que se haya quedado también por cierta abeja que podría, o no, haberse robado su corazón.

-¿Y ya lo llamaste? –Pregunto Julian apenas se sentó a su lado.

-¿Llamar a quién?

-Ya sabes, a tu abeja personal…para decirle que no vas a volar lejos.

-Su nombre es Mats, y no, no he lo he llamado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no soy su esposa para tener que estar reportándole todo lo que hago o no.

-Pero te gustaría –Dijo Julian mirándolo y moviendo las cejas.

-Julian, el único enamorado de una abeja eres tú, ¿Cómo esta Erik por cierto? –No, Benni no iba a admitirle a Julian que estaba enamorado de una abeja también, que resultaba ser su mejor amigo.

-Note lo que hiciste, pero te dejare en paz…Erik está bien, aunque está lejos muy lejos de mí. Lo extraño mucho –se quejó Julián cruzándose de brazos.

Benni no iba a admitir esto tampoco, pero extrañaba mucho a Mats, tanto o más de lo que Julian extrañaba a Erik. Le gustaría tener lo que Julian y Erik tenían, se habían conocido y fue amor a primera vista, eran un par de pequeños cachorritos enamorados, eran realmente tiernos, nunca les importo el color de su camiseta ni que serían como Romeo y Julieta, simplemente se amaban demasiado.

Él quería eso con Mats, pero solo iba a estar en sus sueños por el resto de su vida, porque Mats nunca iba a corresponderle, a él no le gustaban los hombres, Benni era el único con el síndrome de “gay por su mejor amigo”, y de verdad que solo era por Mats.

Benni amaba el cabello de Mats, ese cabello rebelde en el que le encantaba enredar los dedos con el pretexto de acomodarlo, amaba la sonrisa de Mats, o dios su sonrisa, era perfecta. Mats era perfecto, era como un dios griego de carne y hueso…Si, Benni estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

La única razón por la que Benni había considerado irse a Inglaterra fue por Mats, por todos esos rumores que surgieron que se iría al Manchester United. Pero entonces Mats dijo que se quedaba en Dortmund, y de inmediato alejo la idea de irse a Arsenal. Estaba feliz de tener a Mats a solo media hora en auto, porque si se hubieran ido ambos a Inglaterra iban a estar a 2hrs en tren, 4 en auto y 50 minutos en avión, el no había echo ninguna clase de investigación, no pueden decir eso.

Y si Mats se hubiera quedado en Alemania y él se hubiera ido a Inglaterra, hubieran estado a una hora veinte minutos en avión... ¡El no hizo ninguna investigación!


	2. Me quede por ti...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste :P

Finalmente estaba de vuelta en casa, la pre temporada había terminado y la temporada estaba por iniciar, por suerte tenía un par de días libres antes de eso y que mejor que pasarlos en compañía de cierta abeja que resultaba muy agradable.

-¿Entonces qué películas veremos? ¿Maratón de terror? –pregunto Mats sentándose a su lado en el sofá dejando un cuenco lleno de palomitas en la mesa de centro.

-Sabes que no me gustan las películas de terror Mats…

-Pero si aquí estaré para protegerte de los monstruos

-Mi valiente caballero –soltó Benni entre risas tomando el control de mando de la tv- Y si esta vez, no sé, ¿Vemos alguna serie?

-Me parece bien, ¿Cuál? –a Mats realmente lo único que le importaba era pasar el rato a lado de Benni, la mitad del tiempo de todas formas no prestaba atención a la pantalla por estar viendo a Benni, sin que este se diera cuenta claro.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de ver la utima temporada de Game of Thrones, ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien…You know nothing Jon Snow –Mats solto una risita y Benni puso el primer capítulo.

****

En medio de algún capitulo donde pasaba alguna cosa…Bien, Mats no iba a mentir no estaba prestando ni la mínima atención a la serie, estaba demasiado enfocado en Benni, hoy simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de él.

-Te quedaste…

-¿Uh? –Benni volteo a verle confundido, el si estaba prestando atención.

-Te quedaste en Schalke…

-Si…bueno, el equipo me necesitaba y yo no quería irme realmente…

-¿No querías irte? Pensé que sí, tú dijiste…

-Se lo que dije –Benni lo interrumpió-. Pero la única razón por la que considere irme a Inglaterra se quedó en Alemania así que no tenía ningún sentido….

-¿Te ibas a ir a Inglaterra por alguien?

-Si, no digo que no me atrajera la idea de jugar allá, pero era principalmente por alguien…

-Debe ser muy importante para ti –susurro algo confundido, Benni tenía a alguien y no le había dicho nada.

-Lo es –Benni lo miro fijamente-. Es muy importante para mi…

-¿Y quién es?

****

Era ahora o nunca, Benni podía bien decirlo todo a Mats ahora, había dos posibilidades, perdía a su mejor amigo o Mats le correspondía y vivían felices para siempre. Bueno también podía hacer como que era una broma y se reirían de eso y luego Mats lo olvidaría, sí, eso era un buen plan.

-Bueno, pues tu…

-¿Por qu…Espera, ¿Yo? –Mats lo miro confundido.

-Sí, tu. La única razón porque quería irme a Inglaterra era por todo eso que salió de que te ibas al Man U. Cuando dijiste que te quedabas, decidí hacerlo también, sabes cuán importante es Schalke para mí, y si tú no ibas a irte no tenía por qué dejarlos.

-¿Ibas a irte solo por mi? ¿De verdad?

-¿Estas escuchando? Es lo que acabo de decir Mats…

-Pero…¿Por qué? –Mats no podía contener la emoción por lo que Benni le habia dicho, tal vez, solo tal vez, Benni sentía lo mismo que él.

-Porqueteamo –dijo Benni demasiado rápido como para que alguien entendiera algo de lo que dijo.

-Benni, habla mas lento, no entendí lo que dijiste…

-Dije que porque te amo, y no me refiero a como mi amigo –Se puso totalmente rojo y tomo un cojín para cubrirse el rostro.

****

Benni lo amaba, Benni lo amaba justo de la manera en que él lo hacía, ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta? Y había estado dispuesto a irse del equipo de su vida solo por él.

-Yo me quede por ti…Recibí la oferta del Man U, pero yo no podía irme y dejarte, así que la rechace, y luego empezaron los rumores sobre ti y ya era muy tarde para mí, entonces pensé que tú eras quien iba a dejarme…

-Yo no podría dejarte –Benni bajo el cojín y miro a Mats directo a los ojos-. Te amo…

-Y yo te amo a ti…y no me refiero a como mi amigo –repitió las palabras de Benni dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿No estás jugando conmigo verdad?

-Claro que no –subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Benni acariciándola con ternura- Te he amado probablemente desde antes de que me diera cuenta.

-Yo también –Benni le mostro una tímida sonrisa.

-Eres tan lindo –susurro Mats acercándose poco a poco a Benni, tomando sus labios en un beso tierno y lento.

Su primer beso, era mejor de lo que Mats pudo haber imaginado alguna vez…El que estaba besando era Benni, su mejor amigo y el hombre de quien estaba enamorado, y resultaba que lo amaba también, era uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de Mats…Y resulta que todos los demás momentos tenían que ver en algún grado con Benni también.

****

Esta noche Mats se quedó en casa de Benni, porque este último no quería que le pasara nada y porque…Benni podía decir finalmente la otra razón porque nunca dejaba que Mats se fuera por las noches, porque no quería estar lejos de él.

Pero Mats no se quedó en la habitación de invitados, esta vez se quedó en la cama de Benni, con este entre sus brazos como había soñado hacer siempre. Benni durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro, cada vez que Mats se quedaba en su casa el había deseado esto y por fin se había hecho realidad.

Benni se quedó por Mats, tal como el había hecho por él, porque se amaban, y cuando amas a alguien no quieres estar lejos de esa persona. Y si, puede que después de esa noche Mats se haya quedado en casa de Benni o Benni en la de Mats, muchas más veces que las noches cuando tenían días libres.

Julian no era el único enamorado de una abeja y ya no era el único quejándose porque cierta abeja estaba muy lejos de él…Y tal vez Marco reciba al fin la invitación para una boda.

**Author's Note:**

> No se olviden pasar por mi tumblr :P myfootballfanfics.tumblr.com


End file.
